Fic impossível de uma Mary Sue
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Uma Mary Sue desvairada que pertence à uma Casa diferente à cada parágrafo, se apaixona pelo Snape e faz nós, pobre ripadoras, precisarmos de um fígado novo.


_Título original: _O Amor IMPOSSÍVEL de uma aluna de Hogwarts  
><em>Autora:<em> Madame Anita Azevedo **(Sophs: http: / / bit . ly / r5gWjs) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS Da onde tu tira esses links, Sophia?}(Sophs: Cultura inútil é comigo mesmo! HIUASEHASIUEH.)**  
><em>Link<em>: http: / / bit . ly / o55eXH **(Sophs: Link tava grande demais e_e)**

**Indicação da **_Bea_ **:D  
>Obrigada por contribuir com a limpeza do fandom o**

* * *

><p><strong>Nome da fic: <strong>Charlote e Snape **(Sophs: Eca, Charlly! Você costumava ter bom gosto!) {Charlly: O_O ... MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEE! *Sai correndo que nem o Salsicha.*}(Maddie: Charlly, por quê? Precisava de mais Vodka? Você podia ter pedido pra mim ou pra Sophs, só iriamos te ajudar! *Chora para causar mais drama*)**  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Madame Anita  
><strong>Beta:<strong> La Kariin  
><strong>Pares:<strong> Severus/OC  
><strong>Censura: <strong>NC-17 **(Sophs: Vai dar merda.){Charlly: Vai dar merda mole.}(Maddie: Vai dar diarréia.)**  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Avisos ou Alertas:<strong> O Snape é romântico.**(Maddie: "... E pedófilo.")** **(Sophs: Ainda bem que ela colocou isso no alerta, assim nos faz entrar em colapso sem nem ter começado a fic ainda.) {Charlly: Entrei em colapso assim que li o nome da Mary Sue. Caralho, eu escolhi esse nome justo porque eu pensei que ninguém iria usar!}(Maddie: Pelo menos o meu ainda está salvo... Eu acho.)**  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Uma nova aluna apaixona-se pelo professor de poções **(Sophs: Alguém com MUITO MAL GOSTO, diga-se de passagem.) {Charlly: Alguém que NÃO SOU EU, diga-se de passagem.}**  
><strong>Agradecimentos: <strong>A você que está, pacientemente, gastando seu tempo em ler minha singela fic :OBRIGADA! **(Sophs: De nada. Mas só para avisar: só estou lendo para ripar.)**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR**(Maddie: Graças à Locke!)**, os outros são meus.

Jasmim para SNAPE **(Sophs: Jasmim ou Charlote? Nem começou e já estou perdida!) {Charlly: Tomara que seja Jasmim, tomara que seja Jasmim!}**

**Capítulo 01 Charlote Maguaier **{Charlly: E você sabe que está literalmente vesga de raiva quando lê "Mangueira" ao invés de "Maguaier".}(Sophs: É o trash afetando nossos neurônios.)(Maddie: "Maguaier", tipo, tentativa de "McGuire"? Pra mim parece /hm)

Era o primeiro de setembro, e Charlote Maguaier estava **(Sophs: "... arumando novos clientes...") {Charlly: Por favor, Sophs, é o meu nome que está aí T-T}(Sophs: Ah, desculpa.) **no salão comunal aproveitando o banquete da sua nova escola, pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido naqueles últimos dias. **(Sophs: "Conseguiu tantos clientes novos! Mas a escola era grande, e sempre havia mais.") {Charlly senta no cantinho, com uma gilete na mão e cortando os pulsos ao som de Evanescence.}(Maddie leva uma garrafa de Vodka pra Charlly: Calminha, está tudo bem.) **Sua mãe havia falecido na guerra **(Maddie: Que guerra? Btw, quantos anos tem essa menina?)** e ela havia mudado de escola. **(Sophs: Esse povo que acha que pode ficar mudando os alunos de escola assim.)** Charlote era jovem, magra e com considerável estatura, seus cabelos eram tão castanhos quanto seus olhos, **(Sophs: Se chamar a menina de castanha, eu bato.)** ressaltando uma beleza simples e encantadora por detrás da sua personalidade cativante e forte. **(Sophs: Que amor *-* -N) {Charlly: Que diva *u* -NN}(Sophs: http: / / bit . ly /oqq3Nf)**

Charlote levantou-se da mesa depois de estar totalmente saciada, e seguiu junto ao monitor gordinho e esnobe, **(Sophs: "... mas não sem cobrar devidamente pelo serviço.") **mas inevitavelmente os seus pensamentos vagavam descontrolados e recaiam sempre na mesma questão: **(Sophs: "Será que deveria começar a cobrar mais?") **sentia-se extremamente atraída por um professor de vestes negras e olhar carregado **{Charlly: "... de remela..."}**, **(Sophs: ECA!)(Maddie: Você sabe que está ruim quando lê "cagado" ao invés de "carregado" x3x)(Sophs: Eu falo que nossos neurônios estão sendo afetados!) **que ela havia visto no salão comunal **{Charlly: Ô, Mary Sue plagiadora de nome, o certo é Salão **_**Principal**_**, sacas?}**, mas ela não podia perguntar diretamente nada disso a ninguém, pois não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo com ela **{Charlly: Ejaculação precoce /apanha.}**, ou da intensidade daqueles sentimentos, portanto, sensatamente a jovem deixou o tempo passar, para que finalmente as certezas serem mais fortes do que as dúvidas,e ela perdeu-se nessas reflexões durante meses,até que tornou-se inegável : ELA ESTAVA COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA POR SNAPE. **(Sophs: AI. QUE. NOJO. MENINA, NÃO DAVA PARA TER UM GOSTO PIOR? #ironia)(Maddie: DAVA SIM, SOPHS. Ela podia gostar do Wormtail, por exemplo.)(Sophs vomita as tripas.)**

Charlote **{Charlly: Já é o segundo parágrafo que começa com Charlote! Caralho!}** não conseguia esquecer a primeira vez em que fitou Snape **{Charlly: Só eu imaginei a criatura enrolando o Snape em fita de filme?}**, aquela visão deixou-a perturbada desde então. **(Maddie: A.K.A. Ela usava essa visão junto do consolo *vomita*)(Sophs: Também me perturbaria ver uma pessoa esquisita e sebosa que nem o Snape.) **Ele era um homem pálido, magro, tinha o cabelo longo **(Sophs: Imaginei o Snape com um cabelo estilo Lucius Malfoy e não gosti.) {Charlly: Nojinho *Torce o nariz*}(Maddie: Ugh, meu cabelo é do tamanho do do Snape; E não é longo, 'kay?) **e preto, tão escuro quanto o seu olhar que parecia profundo, misterioso, e sedutor. **(Sophs: O SNAPE COM OLHAR SEDUTOR? DESDE QUANDO?) {Charlly: ... Posso me matar agora? T-T} **Ela inevitavelmente sorriu em sua direção, mas ela **(Maddie: Ela? Snape virou mulher agora?)** a olhou com **(****Sophs: "... cara de...")** tonto **(****Sophs: -Q)** desprezo que a deixou envergonhada por sentir qualquer sentimento por ele. **(Sophs: RECEBA, BITCH!)**

...

Os meses passaram-se **{Charlly: "... logo, logo Snape ia parir a criança..." *Leva crucio na cara*}** normalmente e Charlote provavelmente não teria tido grandes perturbações na nova escola se, é claro, não tivesse conhecido o professor de poções de Hogwarts. **(Sophs: É só mudar a menina de escola [de novo], assim acaba o problema dela e o nosso, porque acaba a fic.) {Charlly: Quem dera fosse tão fácil assim...}(Maddie: É, Sophs, pode ser que nem em **_**Mary Sue's Revenge**_**, sabe?) **Ela pensava constantemente nele e era extremamente estranho sentir tanto amor por uma pessoa que não dava a mínima para ela. **(Sophs: NINGUÉM ME AMA! NINGUÉM ME QUER! *põe a mão na testa e finge chorar para ficar mais dramático*) {Charlly, morrendo de raiva, empurra Sophs da cadeira e pula em cima dela: NINGUÉM TE AMA? NINGUÉM TE QUER? E EU QUE SOU CHARÁ DE UMA MARY SUE APAIXONADA PELO SNAPE?}(Sophs: MADDIE, SOCORRO!)(Maddie segura a Charlly pelo cangote: Calminha, calminha. *Entrega um boneco do Gaara e uma garrafa de Vodka pra Charlly* Melhor? :3)**

Mas foi durante uma aula de poções que as coisas mudaram de figura... **{Charlly: "... Agora, ao invés de uma figurinha do Diego, ela tinha uma figurinha da Lupita..." *Morre*}(Sophs morre junto.)(Maddie também.)**

-Estamos no ultimo **{Charlly enfia o acento no cú da Mary Sue: Vê se assim deixa de ser puta!}(Maddie: Charlly, não maltrate o acento! *Recolhe ele e leva para o Orfanato*)** nível de poções e precisamos de resultados melhores, senhor Mcdovir**(Maddie: McDorgas.)(Sophs: Me lembrou McDonald's -Q) ** - Snape falava seriamente, apesar do aluno ser um sonserino.

**(Sophs: Parágrafos chatos.) {Charlly: ZzZzZzZzZzZ...} (Maddie: Até o Henrí dormiu.)**- Próximo...

E Charlote aproximou-se temerosa, ela sempre era uma das primeiras a terminar as poções, realizava quase sempre boas execuções, mas nunca ganhava grandes elogios do mestre de poções. **(Sophs: Contente-se em ganhar elogios, sendo eles grandes ou pequenos.) {Charlly: Se fosse eu recebendo elogios do Snape, pulava de alegria [E não maliciem ò.ó9]}(Maddie: Ela queria o quê? Um balão? Ela não fez mais do que a obrigação por fazer as poções corretamente u_u)**

Já havia passado vários meses, e os sentimentos de Charlote foram tornando-se cada vez mais fortes e ela tinha de dar vazão a eles, **(Maddie: Você quis dizer: **_**sexo**_**)(****Sophs: Selvagem, ainda por cima -Q)**tinha de arrumar uma maneira de tentar uma aproximação, e a sua cabeça ágil pensou num plano praticamente impraticável. **(Sophs: Vai dar uma poção do sono pro Snape, levá-lo até a Sala Precisa, amarrá-lo em uma cama e depois só no SEX ALL NIGHT LONG?)**

_"Isso é uma completa loucura...só para começar...eu não deveria gostar dele..."_ **(Sophs: Menina consciente! Quer dizer... Um pouco.)**

-Demorou muito para terminar uma poção tão simples, Maguaier! – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de irritação. **(Sophs: Pelo menos teve capacidade suficiente para terminar.) {Charlly: E desde quando o Snape avalia a poção pelo tempo que levou para ser preparada?}(Maddie: E desde quando o Snape **_**espera**_** um aluno terminar a poção depois do prazo?)**

-Desculpe-me, senhor- Respondeu Charlote mais pálida que o normal.

-Dá próxima vez, seja mais rápida! – Rebateu Severo, pegando a poção da mão da jovem.

Snape analisou rapidamente a poção e anotou na sua caderneta, sem demonstrar nenhum sinal desaprovação. **(Sophs: Olha só, tá vendo? Só pelo fato do Snape não estar demonstrando desaprovação, já é motivo de comemoração! *vai pegar chá de cogumelo*) {Charlly: Traz pra mim também, Sophs!}(Maddie: Traz o meu com chantilly, tá?)**

Enquanto isso, Charlote observava a falta de movimentação da sala e sentia que tinha de aproveitar aquela chance, **(Sophs: "Snape estava lhe devendo já fazia muito tempo.") {Charlly: Grrrrr...} **o seu coração batia a mil por hora**(Maddie: Você quis dizer: **_**Ataque Cardíaco**_**)(Sophs: Quem dera fosse ataque cardíaco!)** só em pensar na possibilidade de realizar o seu plano. Talvez não nunca mais tivesse uma oportunidade igual a essa, e se não aproveitasse, seu plano ficaria apenas na sua mente e não sairia de lá **(Sophs: Isso seria ótimo! Por que a autora não fez a mesma coisa com a fic?) {Charlly: Provavelmente a autora me odeia... É isso! A autora me odeia! Por isso ela colocou meu nome na Mary Sue! Agora tudo faz sentido...}**

_"os corredores estão vazios e nessa sala estamos apenas os dois." – Charlote respirou fundo. _**(Sophs: Os alunos evaporaram ou o quê?) {Charlly: Eu pulverizei eles com a minha bazuca xD}**

_"Se não for agora, Será quando?"_**(Maddie: De preferência, nunca.)**_ – Ela engoliu em seco – "Coragem Charlote!" _**(Sophs: "Você está precisando que o Snape te pague, para que assim você compre lingeries novas.") {Charlly: E-E}**

_Perdeu alguma coisa, senhorita Maguaier? **(Sophs: Perdeu o cérebro.) {Charlly: E os neurônios.}(Maddie: Mas como ela poderia perder algo que nunca teve?)**- Snape observou que a moça estava plantada a sua frente **{Charlly replanta a moça em um vasinho e leva de presente para a Profª Sprout.}** sem se mover, apesar dele já ter avaliado a poção dela.

_Ai!...Caramba!...Meu Deus...O senhor está... **(Sophs: "... me devendo. Aceito dinheiro e cheque.") {Charlly: "Ou em débito. Visa ou Master xD"} **- Charlote arregalou os olhos como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa extremamente espantosa, sua boca tinha o formato de um "O" perfeito. **(Sophs: Preciso dizer o quanto eu maliciei? Okay.) {Charlly: Provavelmente tanto quanto eu.}(Maddie: E tanto quanto eu também.)**

Snape observou a cara de espanto da jovem, enquanto Charlote dava um passo para frente **{Charlly: "Passinho pra frente, passinho pra trás!" *Morre atingida por uma batata voadora.*}** em sua direção e apontava para ele o seu dedo indicador, mas especificamente na direção da sua boca. **(Sophs: "ECA, HERPES!") **

- O que foi, senhorita Maguaier? – Perguntou Snape, ligeiramente irritado.

Contudo, quando o professor viu a expressão da aluna, ele começou a temer aquela expressão de susto da lufana. **(Sophs: LUFANA? ESSA PESTE É LUFANA? Ok, nossa reputação está fudida...)** **{Charlly: Corrigindo: A MINHA reputação está fudida!}** **(Maddie senta e chora.) **Afinal, ele era professor, e muitas vezes aconteciam acidentes nas aulas, principalmente tratando-se de uma aluna da lufa-lufa. **(Sophs: Como assim "principalmente tratando-se de uma aluna da lufa-lufa"? TÁ ACHANDO QUE A GENTE É O QUÊ? LESADA? NÃO FOMOS NÓS QUEM ESCREVEU UMA FIC QUE ESTÁ SENDO RIPADA, CONCORDA?) {Charlly: AGREE! Ò.Ó9}(Maddie: AGREE!² BTW, o Sev deveria odiar os Grifinórios eé) **Ele sabia o quanto poderia ser perigoso lecionar poções para jovens bruxos, principalmente se forem daquela casa. **(Sophs: VAI. TOMAR. NO. MEIO. DO. SEU. CU.) {Charlly: VELHO..}(Maddie: *Lança Crucius no Snape*)(****Sophs 2: Só para constar: A J.K. É DA LUFA-LUFA, VIU, DEMÔNIO?)**

-Espere um pouco professor...por favor...não se mexa,deixa que eu tiro! **(Sophs: Vou tirar a sua vida, isso sim.) {Charlly: Deixa que eu faço! AVADA KEDAVRA!}**

Charlote estava mais calma **{Charlly: Relaxa e goza. *Se enforca com a barba do Dumbledore.*}** e aproximou devagar o seu rosto do de Snape,seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos na boca dele. E ela estava muito próxima do professor, devagar ela segurou o queixo dele e levantou um pouco**(Maddie: Não tinha, tipo, uma MESA entre eles? eé)**, procurando o angulo **(Maddie: Mais um pro Orfanato...)** perfeito... **(Sophs: Mané procurar ângulo perfeito! Chega e tasca um beijo logo!) {Charlly: NÃO DÁ IDEIA, SOPHIA!} **e de repente ela fechou os olhos...sim,ela fez! **(Sophs: Normalmente a gente fecha os olhos quando beija.) **Charlote colou os seus lábios macios na boca de Severo e agora foi a vez dele de arregalar os seus olhos negros numa expressão de pura surpresa. **(Sophs: ESTUPRO! ESTUPRO!) {Charlly vomita em cima da Sophia.}(****Sophs: Ai, Charlly! *se limpa*)****(Maddie: Rape me my friend. Rape me. Rape me again. (8) /apanha)**

Mas, infelizmente, foram poucos segundos que esse contato maravilhoso, **(Sophs: Deve ser mesmo uma maravilha beijar o Snape #ironia)(Maddie: Principalmente com aquele nariz que mais parece um bico.)** pois Charlote tinha total noção do perigo que estava correndo **(Sophs: TEM CERTEZA?) {Charlly: ARE YOU SURE?} **e antes que Snape a azarasse, ela separou-se dele e agilmente saiu correndo pelos corredores ainda desertos. **(Sophs: RUN, BITCH, RUN!) {Charlly: GO, GO, GO!} **Ele ainda conseguiu ouvir os risos dela ecoando pelo corredor, **(Sophs: Pouco louca.)(Maddie: Bipolar, eu acho.) **e então tardiamente ele foi atrás da lufana, mas não havia ninguém ali. **(Sophs: Você não viu nada! *faz igual os pinguins de Madagascar*) {Charlly capota.}**

Snape tremeu ao pensar no que tinha acabado de ocorrer, **(Sophs: Deve dar nojinho beijar Mary Sue...) {Charlly: Argh, coitado do tio Sev... Coitada de mim... Coitadas de nós... T-T}** ele colocou a mão direta sobre os lábios como para certifica-se**(Maddie: Agora é um R ignorado? Não tenho Orfanato pra ele D:)(Sophs: Melhor aumentar o Orfanato para acolher letras perdidas também.)** do que realmente estava acontecendo, e ele sentiu novamente um sabor doce na boca, se tentasse denominá-lo, seria algo parecido com leite moça. **(Sophs: O quê? A moça deu leite pra ele? *se fazendo de idiota*) {Charlly: Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! Um monte de gente passando fome por aí e a menina distribuindo leite em HOGWARTS!}** **(Maddie: UASHASUHSAUASHUSAHUASH SNAPE. LEITE MOÇA. MORRI. *tentando parar de rir*)**E então subitamente o professor fechou a mão direita com extrema força, enquanto estreitava perigosamente os olhos, **(Sophs: FIGHT!) **uma súbita raiva subiu pelo o seu corpo e todo ele pareceu sentir a onda de fúria subir ondulante pela sua dorsal**(Maddie: Mas que merda de descrição é essa? Já entendemos que ele tá puto, pode continuar.)**, o gosto doce havia passado e agora só restava amargor em seus lábios. **(Sophs: Quanto drama, meu Deus!) {Charlly: Nunca mais reclamo da minha avózinha fazendo drama.}**

_"Ahhhhhh...se eu pego essa lufa-lufal!"_ **(Sophs: "Eu jogo na parede e chamo de lagartixa!") {Charlly morre. De novo...}(Maddie: Lufa-lufaL? SÉRIO? E eu achava que lufana era ruim eé')**

Charlote chegou correndo e entrou no salão comunal,recostou-se sobre o primeiro estofado verde **(Sophs: Estofado VERDE no Salão da LUFA-LUFA? COMO, ESTRUPÍCIO?) {Charlly: Vai ver alguém espirrou nele.}(Maddie: Ou então ele não era verde; A garota é que não vê direito.) **felpudo que seus olhos encontraram, afundou-se preguiçosamente e fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, ou então que seu coração parasse de tentar escapulir pela sua boca... **(Sophs: Tomara que seu coração tente sair pela boca, intale na garganta e te mate asfixiada. Se isso não acontecer, eu pego o saco! #TropadeElite) {Charlly: E eu peço pra sair!}**

_"Que legal Charlote...Ele é seu professor!Agora você se ferrou, bonitinha...Aêêê...meus parabéns...vai ser reprovada em poções...que lindo para você, senhorita Maguaier!" _**(Sophs aponta e ri histericamente.) {Charlly pega Sophs pelos cabelos , abre a sua boca enfia um Gardenal guela abaixo: Melhorou?}(Sophs: Obrigada pela sutileza.)**

_E como num acesso nervoso, começou a rir _**(Sophs: Bipolaridade está aí pra isso.) {Charlly: Ah, eu não vou dar Gardenal pra ela! A Mary Sue que se vire u_u}(Sophs: Isso mesmo! O Gardenal é todo meeeeu, meeu, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU! *sai tendo alucinações*)(Maddie: Sophs, quer ir pro comigo?)**

_"Mas foi tão bom..." _- (Charlote fazendo inveja a todas _snapestes_) **(Sophs: Em quem?) {Charlly: Snapestes: Pestes do Snape /apanha}**

Ela colocou seus dedos nos seus delicados lábios e sentiu como se estivesse na aula de poções. A moça sabia que pagaria caro por aquele ato,mas viver a vida sem arriscar é o mesmo que viver pela metade. **(Sophs: Para de arriscar a vida, agora! Quem sabe assim você só vive metade e morre logo #fail) {Charlly: Eu ri o/}**

Enquanto a bela corvinal **(Sophs: CA-RA-LHO! DECIDE ONDE A MENINA TÁ, CACETE! ELA É UMA CORVINAL DA LUFA-LUFA QUE SENTA EM ESTOFADOS VERDES. VAI DIZER QUE ELA É MEIO GRIFINÓRIA TAMBÉM? VAI TOMAR NO CU! #revolts) {Charlly volta pro cantinho.}(Maddie também.) **jantava no seu quarto, **(Sophs: Ah, claro! Muitos alunos jantam NO QUARTO, né? Só que eu acho que eles não comem comida...) {Charlly: Argh! *Vomita*} **sorrindo a toa, Severo passava os olhos pela mesa da lufa-lufa **{Charlly: Imaginei o Snape arrancando os olhos e jogando pela mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Ço.o} (Maddie: Isso seria literal se fosse com o Olho-tonto.)** **(Sophs: Eu não comento mais nada sobre isso.)** repleta de alunos absortos em seus mundos particulares, seus olhos faiscando, louco de vontade de vê-la, intimidá-la, assustá-la, fazê-la arrepender-se amargamente... **(Sophs: Snape curte um S&M?)(Maddie: S S S and M M M (8))**

Porém, quando chegou a noite ele **{Charlly: "...vestiu a roupa de drag e saiu correndo pra Sala Precisa para a noite de orgia com o Albete e o Slughornzinho...".}(Sophs vomita na Sebastian.)(Maddie estava trocando a fralda de Henrí, então não viu o comentário.) **teve muito tempo para pensar em várias hipóteses e chegar a um única conclusão, que explicasse toda aquela loucura. Pois, para ele, aquilo havia sido insano demais **{Charlly: Então não foi só pra ele.}**, se não estivesse acordado pensaria que havia tido devaneios **{Charlly: Como alguém tem devaneios não estando acordado?}(Maddie: Como alguém tem devaneios com uma Mary Sue?)(Sophs: Quando pensam no fim do mundo.)**. Mas aquilo realmente tinha acontecido e a única justificativa que ele havia encontrado **(Sophs: "... era que ela era idiota, carente e estava precisando de dinheiro. Então, apelou para o professor pensando que ele pagaria mais.")** estava totalmente errada.

_"Vejamos...ela é uma aluna novata...quer enturmar-se... fazer amigos...deve ter sido alguma aposta que essa inconseqüente perdeu...e então...ela teria que pagar uma prenda ...com certeza...beijar o desprezível do Snape...deve ser...Maldita lufa-lufa!...alunos malditos!...típico de lufa-lufa, esse jeito idiota de fazer brincadeiras com tudo... _**(Sophs: MAS QUE MENTIRA! NÓS NÃO BRINCAMOS COM TUDO!) {Charlly: SOMOS OS ALUNOS MAIS EXEMPLARES DEPOIS DOS CORVINOS!}(Maddie: SOMOS DETERMINADOS! PARA DE CONFUNDIR LUFA-LUFA COM GRIFINÓRIA, SNAPE!) **_Mas se ela acha que vai ficar assim...ela não conhece Severo Snape!Ela vai se arrepender amargamente!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophs: Eu vou caçar essa autora até o inferno, se necessário. NINGUÉM insulta a Lufa-Lufa desse jeito e sai imune, BITCH! *sai para pegar todas as armas e equipamentos necessários*<strong>

**Charlly: Bem, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer então... ESPERA, SOPHS! EU VOU COM VOCÊ! *Sai correndo atrás dela.***

**Maddie: Eu até iria, mas hoje é a terapia em grupo no St. Mungus e- AH, FODA-SE, EU VOU TAMBÉM! *Pega a bazuca e corre atrás das duas***


End file.
